


And The Heavens opened

by Super_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: AU One Shot: A lone soldier walks the fields of Vietnam after a war, and soon finds herself at home in the arms of her lover, whom she has longed for the entire war.





	And The Heavens opened

Captain Luthor walked down the street of Vietnam on a stormy night.

 

War had reigned down, now after a month of being on the front line and witnessing hell, she trudged her way through the squelching and thick brown mud.

 

Suddenly the clouds disappeared, and the sun began beaming down upon the lone woman.

 

And she smiled.

 

Why did she smile?

 

It appeared mother nature was on her side. As she looked up from her mud covered boots, there she saw an angel.

 

Or was it?

 

After months of fighting, she longed to go back home. Not because she missed it, it was because she knew that after everything that she had been through, home was where she felt safe and warm.

And so, as she stepped forward, the arms of the angel opened wide and she said in a soft, velvety voice, "You've done your part, now let go."

The raven-haired woman merely smiled as a red cape was wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

Blonde curls fell down the soldier's shoulders as the angel held her close.

It was warm.

The trauma of the war suddenly faded and all that was left was peace, everlasting.

"I'm...I'm coming home, Kara," Lena said with a smile. Relief laced her voice, she knew that she was finally safe and at peace.

"I know." The angel said softly as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lena wrapped her arms around the woman and the other woman did the same to her. It was over.

 

Nothing else could hurt her, not ever.


End file.
